Platform Customs
The platform customs are a bit different from some other planets. We will explain to you the different stage of relationship. Acquaintance. The process is very much similar to any first time you meet someone. There is no particular way of greeting on the platform. Friend When trying to become friends with someone, you should talk to him often. Talking is the best way to know more about that person and figure out what he likes. Once you believe you know them well enough and wish to establish a friendly relationship, you must give them a friendship bracelet with their favorite color. This particular bracelet can be made out of any material desired, as long as there are three threads visible in the design. Best friend ' much like the friendship state, you must give a bracelet to your Best-friend to be. This bracelet, however, must have four thread in its design. '''Interested ' When you are interested in being in a relationship, whether you have someone in mind or not, you can show that you are available by wearing a rose made out of pink quartz as a hair ornament. It is less common in everyday life, but you can be seen this custom primarily in romantic festivals. Wear something your crush likes to complete the look and show them you are interested ! '''Dating Dates are fun and have no consequences. Usually, someone will give three red rose to the individual they are interested in dating, representing the three dates they wish to do with them. The reason why people from the Platform are sticking with three dates is that they are for three different aspects of life. After three dates, They should know if they wish to be with this individual. If they are unsure, they mostly call the Matchmaking service, and we provide them information about this relationship and how it could go. First date On the platform, the first date is mainly done in a public place like a cafe, where both of the individuals can talk about their point of view on how it is to be with someone. This allows them to know if they are mentally compatible. Second date The second date brings the two lovebirds on an activity that they have planned, to see their physical compatibility Third date The third date on the platform consist in a 48 hour in the house or apartment of one of the lovebirds to test if their life habits are compatible. Getting steady If you wish to date someone, you will need to prepare a little. In the fashion of the platform, asking someone to be your boyfriend will require you to give them a promise ring, made out of white gold and specific patterns to make it unique. This ring declares the intention of both (or more) parties to go steady and think seriously about their future together. There can be many more dates between the third one and this step, although most of the time this step is passed pretty fast. 'Breaking up ' If you wish to break up with an individual, you will need to give them a broken cupid arrow. This symbolizes the end of a relationship. 'Marrying ' On the platform, it is common for people that wants to marry their sweetheart to make a necklace with the preferred gem of their lover and use the type of material they themselves like to create the necklace. In our custom, it shows that you, the material, wish to support your other half in his life as much as he, the gem, embellishes yours. Although they can say yes, their answer is not complete until they make a necklace out of your preferred gem and give it to you as well. 'Divorcing ' If you wish to divorce, you need to give them a broken mirror. This symbolizes the shattering of your image with them, leaving the relationship forever broken.